Tell Me You Love Me
by Trista-chan
Summary: This is the first fic that I havew written thast DOES NOT contain hentai. (Be afraid, be very very afraid) This is also not a Krillin/18 fic. Marron's in love and wants to tell a certain someone how she feels.


-Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first fic on....Marron and Trunks! They look soooooooo cute together! ^_^ I just bought the new Destiny's Child CD and my two favorite songs inspired me to write this fic, "Emotion" (which is about a broken heart) and "Brown Eyes" (which is about love). This fic does, I repeat, does NOT CONTAIN HENTAI! Wow, surprised anyone? This fic is rated PG because I use only one, small, cursed word : hell. Maybe it should be G...whatever. Anyways, tell me what you think. Oh, and the ages, Marron-20, Trunks-25, and Pan-16.  
  
-Disclaimer: I don't own Trunks, Marron, or Pan or any other DBZ characters, okay?  
  
-Tell Me You Love ME  
  
-by Android 18  
  
Marron walked through the forest, going to her secret spot she shared with Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra. For as long as they can remember, they've always gone to this spot near a crystal clear lake, to hangout or to get over heartbreaks and other problems that affected their daily lives. All day, she had been searching for Trunks to tell him something. that could affect their friendship.  
  
She didn't know how to take it. When she woke up every morning, her thoughts were on Trunks. When she fell asleep at night, her dreams were of Trunks. How could she continue to live her life with only fantasies of him? It was time to tell him how she felt about him, how much she cared about him.  
  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" she asked herself. She knew that she shouldn't be so negative, but the question crossed her mind ever 20 seconds. What if he rejects her? What if he's really in love with someone else? she wondered. She knew it would be hard to just be friends with him but she couldn't force him to love her back.  
  
She looked up into the summer sky. Unfortunately, this beautiful day wasn't going to last since dark, gray clouds were making their way through. Hopefully, Trunks was at the meeting spot so he could take her home before she would get drenched.  
  
Reaching the end of the trail, she pushed past the last of the bushes and stepped out onto a beautiful, sandy beach. It was only a matter of minutes until she'd make it to the end of the beach her and her friends would hangout at.  
  
"Please be here Trunks, please be here Trunks," she murmured.  
  
She continued to make her way down the beach, thinking about how she should tell Trunks. 'Hey Trunks? Guess what? I'm in love with you! No, that won't do, she argued mentally. Maybe...Trunks? What if I told you that I like you in more than a friendly way?  
  
Marron looked ahead and smiled. She was almost their! Just behind those rocks would be their meeting spot! Already, she could hear voices coming from behind the rocks. Taking a few steps forward, she strained to hear who it was.  
  
"Trunks...I'm so glad you're here," a voice said.  
  
"Hey pan. What's up?" the other voice greeted.  
  
Pan? I was hoping it'll only be Trunks. Oh well, I'll just wait until she leaves, Marron reasoned. She sat on one of the flat rocks, waiting for Pan to leave.  
  
"Trunks...there's something you should know. I-I didn't come here just to say hi. I-I....I..." Pan stuttered.  
  
"Are you okay Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
Something about Pan got to Marron. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Marron peered over the rocks and stared at Trunks and Pan.  
  
"It's...I...I really like you," Pan blurted out, blushing deeply.  
  
Trunks stared at her in silence, at a loss for words.  
  
What! She can't like him, she just can't, Marron thought.  
  
"I...wow...I really don't know what to say Pan," Trunks replied.  
  
Pan continued. "H-how about you just don't say anything?"  
  
Throwing her arms around a surprised Trunks, Pan locked him into a deep, passionate kiss. Marron cried in dismay, feeling tears threaten to fall. Trunks and Pan heard this and quickly pushed apart, staring at Marron.  
  
"M-Marron?" Trunks whispered.  
  
With tears falling rapidly, Marron turned and ran from Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Marron! Wait!" Trunks called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron ran through the forest as rain started to fall. Whether she was wet from her tears or from the rain, she did not know. All she knew was that Trunks loved Pan, not her. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sob away.  
  
Lightning struck the sky, scaring the hell out of Marron. She didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a rock, yelping in pain. She looked down at her favorite pink dress, which was covered in mud, and began sobbing wildly.  
  
"Why? Why do the bad things always have to happen to me?" she whispered.  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest and cried, letting out an occasional scream when lightning lit the sky. She didn't know what was worse about this situation; finding out Trunks didn't love her, getting her dress covered in mud, or facing her worst fear : lightning.  
  
"Marron! Marron!" Trunks shouted. He ran up to her and offered to help her up.  
  
Marron reeled her arm back as he touched me. "Go away Trunks! I don't need you and it's obvious you don't need me!"  
  
"Please Marron, let me help you," he whispered sadly.  
  
Marron stared up into his blue eyes, feeling instantly ashamed for yelling at him. He stared down at her, his eyes forming small tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Marron. I didn't think Pan would kiss me," Trunks sadly appologized. "My father's right, I am an idiot. I'm too stupid to realize that the woman I love loves me back so I just go ahead and kiss someone else."  
  
Marron stared up at him in shock. "You-you mean...you...love me?"  
  
Trunks blushed. "Uh...well...I kind of do...I..I mean...I'm...I'm crazy about you Marron."  
  
Trunks offered his hand again and Marron accepted it. She stood right in front of him, so close that she could feel his breathe against her skin. Looking into her eyes, Trunks whispered, "I love you Marron."  
  
Marron smiled, more tears cascading down her face, "I love you too Trunks."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her body right against his, locking her into the deepest kiss. And the two continued to kiss in the rain, for what seemed to ba an eternity.  
  
-End  
  
-Android 18 


End file.
